


glowing equals bad

by ikuzonos



Series: fuck the future arc [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, dr3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Asahina declared, "I know who the attacker is!"





	glowing equals bad

Munakata cried.

He was not a man who cried often, but today, he cried.

It was only moments after, that Asahina and Mitarai rushed in, faces determined. She shrieked something incomprehensible at Naegi, before holding up a small brown notebook.

Asahina declared, "I know who the attacker is!"

His throat felt dry.  _Everyone_ was the attacker, right? That was why he had to kill Sakakura, right?

Right?

"W-Who?" Naegi whispered.

Asahina said, "Isn't it obvious? It's Munakata's glowing sword."

...

_What?_

Mitarai blinked, "Are... you sure?"

Asahina nodded, "It was Kyouko-chan's last message to us. She wrote it down in her notebook, so that we'd know who is was."

Naegi replied, "But... you just said it was Munakata-san's sword."

Asahina nodded, "It's what she said! See, the only thing that could be really committing all the murders, is his glowing sword!"

Munakata coughed, "That's ridiculous."

"Uh-uh," Asahina replied, "But glowing equals bad! Kyouko-chan wrote that down in her notebook."

_Has she lost her mind? How did things end up this way?_

The door suddenly swung open, and all heads turned. Naegi gasped, Asahina screamed, Mitarai gaped, and Munakata was silent.

Kyouko Kirigiri was standing in the doorway, half of her face purple, but alive.

Naegi smiled, "Kirigiri-san! I knew you couldn't be dead!"

Kirigiri smiled back, "Of course. That bottle of Cure W was useful, though I may forever be blind in this eye. And Asahina-san, thank you so much."

Munakata frowned, "Why are you thanking her? You provided her with information that was... ridiculous."

"I needed you to remain distracted while I made my way here," Kirigiri said, "I thought that much was obvious.

...

_Oh._

Asahina nodded, "Yeah, I was just fucking with you guys. Mitarai's the real attacker."

Mitarai screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways naegiri's canon and i'm dead


End file.
